


Beauty and the Bat

by magnetos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Is A Pretty Bat, Clark Falls In Love, Hate to Love, Joker Cursed Bruce Basically, Jor Because Scientist, Lex Works With Zod, M/M, Martha And Jor Are Cute, Zod Has The Hots For Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark trades places with his father, Jor, who is imprisoned by a horrifying beast. He soon learns that the beast is not entirely as horrifying as he lets on, and was once the handsome young Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne, who was cursed and deformed; his only way of returning back to his old self is through the love of another. And that just so happens to be Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Bat

Smallville is genuinely your typical, every day village; everyone knew each other by name, by face and even by voice. Rumours tended to spread quickly throughout, passed from person to person without the consideration of those the rumours involved. For example, a widowed father living on a farm with his only son; the only family he had left. Jor was typically enthusiastic about his work, and was determined to be the greatest scientist to ever roam the earth. However, those around him figured he was merely insane, and his dreams were nothing but that; well, all of those except his son, Clark. Clark was very proud of his father, and he cheered him on and brightened his spirit whenever possible. It was rare that they ever disagreed on something, both were so alike - full of hope and ambition.

Clark was full of life, despite the rumours involving his family. Ever since his mother Lara had passed, he knew that his father had somewhat changed; perhaps not for the better. But he believed in him, and he believed in his work - people of Smallville often took this as false hope, considering both men too affected by their loss. Dru Zod, however, was determined to win Clark's heart and lead him on a different path. The path of worship, probably. 

"Do you see him, Luthor?" The taller male gawked in Clark's direction while Lex searched the area in order to see who Zod was talking about. "Clark, you idiot." Rough hands took a hold of Lex's face and turned his attention towards the grinning beauty making his way through the town; book in hand and glasses balancing perfectly on his nose. He was radiant, that's for sure; a blue eyed angel with a bright white smile, full of teeth. His voice was soft, yet masculine, and his hair was wild and tame at the same time - perfect curls sitting neatly, except for this one that always stuck out of place on his forehead.

"I-I see him! Tip-toeing through the crowds, dazzling bright smile! Hmm..... What about him?"

"Today's the day." Zod shoved the smaller male aside and rose from where they sat; straightening up and fixing his collar as if he already had the attention of the boy ahead. 

"The day?"

"Today's the day I marry Clark." Lex let out a huffed laugh as if in disbelief before noticing Zod's very serious expression.

"Y-You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, you fool. Clark will be mine, and that ignorant failure of a father of his will be kicked out of the picture."

 

* * *

 

"Dad?" Light steps were taken inside their small farm house; book set aside before Clark began to wade his way through the mess his father had left. Eventually he found the older man, underneath some sort of machine, if Clark didn't know any better he'd assume his father was building a space ship. "What's this?"

"Clark?" Jor pushed himself out from under the machine and grabbed a cloth to wipe the dirt from his hand. "You're back early."

"The library was closed, I had no where else to study and - well, I still have my book from last week."

"Perry's not working? Strange." He rose from his sitting position and tossed the cloth aside, smiling brightly at Clark before he mirrored it. "How was your walk, then? Not all worthless, I assume."

"Hm..... It would've been much nicer if I didn't have Zod drooling over me. I see him everywhere I go, it's starting to concern me." His brow furrowed, but his father merely laughed.

"Dru's a nice man, Clark. You should think yourself lucky, some people attract worse." Jor stepped over the mess to reach the controls of his machine. "Now, let's see if this will work."

"I believe in you, dad." Clark's smile never faltered, because it was the truth. He took a seat to sit back and watch as his father pressed the button and started up the machine; eyes widening with joy at Jor's loud clapping followed by an overly enthusiastic laugh. "I-It works?"

"It works, my boy! I'm going to the fair!" Clark rose as his father pulled him in for a tight hug, grinning against his shoulder. "I couldn't have done this without you, Clark. I want to thank you."

"Thank me? This was all you, dad." He pulled back but remained close, his smile weakening at his father's sad expression. "What is it?"

"It's just ..... your mother. She isn't here to see it. It would have made her so proud."

"Hey. She is proud, and you know it. She was always proud of you." Clark tried to smile reassuringly, tilting his head a little to catch Jor's gaze. "I'm proud of you, dad."

"You look so much like her, my son. The same eyes, the same smile. I remember when she first held you in her arms - I thought, this is my entire world right here."

"I know, dad." His eyes filled with water, and his gaze fell as he did his best to keep smiling. "I wish I remembered her."

* * *

 

"Well, i'll see you soon, my boy! Hopefully I'll bring home some money for us. I'll buy you whatever you want." Clark grinned at his father's enthusiasm as he watched him climb the horse. He didn't expect anything from Jor; well, nothing bought, anyway.

"Just return to me safely, dad."

"As always, Clark. Goodbye, my son." Jor mirrored his smile as the horse began to take off, heading towards the trees quicker than the man had expected it to.

"Bye, dad!" His grin was contagious, it seemed. No matter who he spoke to, or what he said, a smile was brought to their faces; as if he filled them with hope and joy, just as his father said he did. Unfortunately, this also included Dru Zod, who did not know when to quit.

 

"Clark Kent! What a strange coincidence." He came to a stop behind the younger male, his grin wide and menacing while his hands landed on his hips. Clark rolled his eyes with irritation before turning to him and forcing a polite smile.

"Mhm. It's strange to see you at my home, indeed."

".....Well, I was in the neighbourhood. I heard Jor's gone off with his new project."

"He has. I'm very proud of him. Thank you for stopping by, Dru." He made his attempt to walk around him and head straight for the house, his safe zone. Sadly, Zod had grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back so that they were face to face. "Can I help you?"

"I was thinking. Your .... father isn't necessarily the greatest inventor. And your home is," his attention turned to the small cottage, "well, it's not exactly the most comfortable looking place."

"What's your point?" 

"I can offer you and your father a better home." 

"Can you? Thanks, but my father and I are fine here." His smile was obviously forced as he made another attempt to pass him.

"We could be married. It's legal now, and you'd have a better place to stay."

"Oh, really? It's kind of you to offer, but honestly, we're happy here."

"I don't think you understand-"

"I understand." Clark turned to him with a stern expression, brow furrowed with irritation. "I'd like to decline your proposal. My father and I are happy here, we have memories - not only of us, but my mother too. So, if you'll excuse me, I have a book to return. Goodbye, Zod." He shoved past him and successfully made it to his safe zone at long last, shutting the door angrily and locking it to avoid any other interruptions. Surely he wouldn't come back, but this was Zod, and he was relatively stubborn; he wouldn't give up without a fight.

* * *

 

"I think this way would be quicker." Jor tugged at the reins and attempted to steer the horse right towards a dull path, shadowed by menacing trees and a never ending road. The horse had taken one look before it forced it's way towards the left turn; not nearly as menacing but it seemed the better option. "Don't be silly. We want to get there as fast as we can." Jor tugged again, but this time, with more force. The horse agreed eventually and slowly trotted down the path, avoiding looking off to the side where the trees crowded and loomed over them.

Only five minutes into their journey and there was a growl coming from ahead; startling the horse and causing it to stop. 

"Come on, keep moving." Jor attempted to reassure the horse, but it refused to move; gazing ahead for a moment before turning to look at either side. "It's nothing. The faster we get there, the faster we're safe." It seemed reasonable, and so the horse took off again, faster this time to avoid any disturbances. Another growl is heard, but this time from behind. It seemed they weren't alone, and whatever was nearby wasn't either.

"What is that?" He lifted the lantern to get a better look through the darkness, and a wolf appeared from the shadows; growling and baring teeth. "Oh dear...." Another approached from the opposite side; startling the horse again and causing it to react loudly which only attracted the entire pack. "GO!" It took off as fast as it could, but the wolves were close behind. 

A shriek escaped his lips as he was thrown from the horse, landing in a puddle which killed his only source of light. The horse took off on it's own and left Jor stranded, surrounded by the man eating beasts who came in for the kill. Thankfully, Jor quickly shot up and made a run for it to the gates ahead; and though he didn't know where they lead to, he was just glad to get out of their territory and into somewhere safer.

 

He found himself inside a castle, dark and gloomy just as the road he'd taken. The door was open, and it seemed necessary to help himself inside since outside was neither safe nor appealing to the eye. Everything was quiet, furniture pushed to the side, gathering dust and webs. Jor assumed no one lived here; well, that was until a hushed whisper came from the distance.

"W-Who goes there?! I-I'm sorry to intrude, I just - I lost my way. My horse took off and the wolves weren't so welcoming..." He squinted to see ahead, but no one was visible. "Hello?! My name is Jor, I'm a scientist! I came for the fair." 

"Which fair?" A younger man stepped out from the darkness, hands overly bandage; Jor did his best not to stare.

"Fox! Bloody hell, you had one job. You know Master Wayne does not like guests!" A smaller man, older than the first, stepped out from behind him. His eyes were dead and glazed over, it seemed he was blind but Jor did not comment on it.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll be on my way, I just - needed somewhere safe."

"Don't worry about him. Name's Lucius, this is Alfred." The younger man, Lucius, grinned welcomingly; and suddenly Jor didn't feel so anxious. However, Alfred looked concerned to say the least, and he was definitely the opposite of welcoming.

"I'm Jor. Pleased to meet you both. Where am I?"

"You're in Gotham. Well, what once was Gotham. Where are you from?" Lucius approached, but Alfred remained standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Jor suspected he was the butler, a blind one at that.

"Smallville."

"I've heard of it, but I've never been. Care to take a seat?" He was lead into the living area and shown to his seat in front of the fire. Finally warm and feeling at home, safe from the storms and the beasts lurking in the forests.

"Hey, need a drink?" A young boy, maybe the same age as Clark or perhaps a little younger, offered a cup of warm water while a lady set down the coffee and tea. Jor watched her with a smile; she reminded him of Lara - or, she made him think of what Lara would look like at this day and age. Older, but still just as beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Martha." She extended her hand with a small smile. "This is Richard."

"Dick." He corrected with a smirk. Jor shook her hand and nodded in greeting at them both, his smile unfaltering.

"Jor. Pleased to meet you both. Thank you for all of this, I should really be getting home to my son soon."

"Feel free to stay as long as you like! It's been ages since we had a guest." Dick was relatively cheerful, full of smiles though Jor suspected he hadn't been given a reason to smile in so long.

"No. We all know that Master Wayne does not approve of guests. He has to leave, now." Alfred spoke up and took the cup from Jor's hand to set it aside, urging him off the chair. "Sorry, you really must go."

 

"ALFRED?" A voice so dark, so threatening; Jor felt a breeze come from behind him. Suddenly everyone had gone quiet, and the fire didn't seem to be heating the room up anymore.

"Master Wayne! I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. Fox is at it again, welcoming the intruders. I spoke with him, this is not a hotel!-" Master Wayne shoved past Alfred, not enough to knock him off his feet though Jor knew if it was any rougher, the old man would be through the floor boards.

"Who do you think you are?! You don't belong here." He grabbed Jor by the front of his jacket and yanked him up; snarling at him and bearing sharp teeth. The scientist couldn't believe his eyes; a large beast staring back at him with dark, brooding hues, masked by darkness. He was hideous, threatening and all things negative. Perhaps helping himself in was a bad idea after all....

"I-I was just looking for safety, sir! I'll be on my way, I-"

"You helped yourself in. So now you stay." The beast's teeth gritted, and Jor looked away to notice his long black cape that trailed behind him as he was abruptly dragged off to the dungeons. He was thrown in the cell, locked away and forgotten; his cries for help unheard, and his son alone and oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am, so I apologise for any mistakes. Chapters will be updated whenever possible, and this one had many scenes because I'd like to get into the actual story/meeting as fast as I can!


End file.
